


Pretty Too

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, Zendaya - Fandom, ffh - Fandom, petermj, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: This is just a petermj first date one shot! Let me know what you think ( leave comments and kudos and all the good stuff )Sorry if their are any typos I wrote this SUPER fast and didn’t feel like going over it! Anyways enjoy !!!Follow me on twitter: lgbtmaree





	Pretty Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose @tvfanatic97 on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rose+%40tvfanatic97+on+twitter).



> This is just a petermj first date one shot! Let me know what you think ( leave comments and kudos and all the good stuff )
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if their are any typos I wrote this SUPER fast and didn’t feel like going over it! Anyways enjoy !!! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: lgbtmaree

I wasn’t into the whole aspect of high school relationships or dating so when Peter Parker asked me to meet him downtown at our friends collective favorite restaurant, I thought absolutely nothing of it. I figured it was just a nice gesture or that peter was trying to get all of our friend group together. He was always doing things like that, trying to advance our friendships to levels we didn’t even know we could reach. 

But friends or not I was always the outsider. Not because I was much different from them but because my entire life’s perspective wasn’t as low maintenance as theirs was, and probably would be until the day they died. My life was different , complex , strange and although I hated to admit it stressful and rather hard. For a moment I closed my eyes and sent a little prayer out into the universe that my friends lives would never take a turn for the worst like I felt mine had. I opened my eyes remembering that I was standing in front of the mirror a dress pressed against my body trying to figure out what to wear. 

“Why do you care so much” I huffed tossing the dress on my bed and pulling my draw out slipping into the first pair of jeans I laid my fingers on. 

“This will do” I said out-loud more for my own satisfaction rather than to really hear myself say it. 

I put in the same amount of effort with finding a shirt. The only thing I took the time out to find was my shoes and a cozy jean jacket that had fur on the inside. I made a mental note to check the website that sold the jacket and make sure it wasn’t actual animal fur. I wouldn’t be one of those people who was promoting animal cruelty or giving them money to fund such a disgusting responsibility to hurt animals.

I never carried a purse because I felt like I’d be tempted to set it down and leave it behind putting my entire identity and any money I had at the hands of a sneaky not so civilized citizen that could care less about return my items to me safely. Because of this I shoved thirty dollars into my pocket before slipping my keys around my neck and quietly walking out my room , down the stairs and out of my house. 

 

***********************************************

The restaurant was only a few blocks from where I stayed so I arrived rather quickly , much quicker than I would have liked. I always wondered if anyone from our friend group realize show close I truly lived to the beloved restaurant that we spent most of our time at talking and laughing at jokes until our stomachs stung with pain. 

I put my best friend “I’m happy to be here” smile on as I pushed the door of the restaurant open. It only took me one quick scan of the restaurant to see peter standing straight up waving me over with a huge smile on his face as if he had been in that one stance since he had arrived in the restaurant waiting for me patiently. I wasn’t surprised to see his enthusiasm, however I was surprised to see that only he stood there and even more surprised that he stood over a two seater table.

 

“Uh what’s going on peter ..... where is everyone else” my voice was a lot harsher than I had intended for it to be.

“Everyone else?” He seemed confused and weary that his invite might not of being as to the point as he had wanted “please ... just sit and then we can talk”

Reluctantly I sat down pushing my chair up to the table and immediately picking up my menu. Suddenly I was overwhelmed and nervous. Scanning my menu seemed like an incapable task but I kept my eyes glued to it to avoid whatever was coming next. I must have been staring at the menu for over 5 minutes because peter kicked my leg softly to implicate that the waiter was hovering over our table waiting for me to tell them my order. 

“ I guess I’ll have fries and a water “ I told the waiter softly with an awkward smile.

It was the most predictable thing I could have ordered but still the waiter smiled taking my menu from the table and said “great choice. Our fries are one of the most popular items on the menu”

She turned and left just as quickly as she had arrived.

“So I’m sorry if you didn’t realize this was a date” Peter said this so quietly I felt my ears strain to hear him. 

“I didn’t realize you were interested... that’s all” I tried to sound confident and normal but even I could hear the shakiness in my own voice. 

“I’m very interested” 

The conversation about it being a date ended just that quick and suddenly we were back to talking like we did every day at school or how we would if all of our friends had been with us. Meals finished and we still sat in our seats watching as people fled out of the restaurant to their own lives. We made comments about every person we saw , acting out their lives as if we were the writers of their story’s. Before we knew it we were the only ones left in the restaurant and a few waiters were peering at us from the kitchen clearly very impatient waiting for us to leave. 

“We should probably go, it’s late anyway” I say yawning pushing my empty plate to the center of the table. 

“Yeah we probably should”

There is a moment of silence and then suddenly Peter speaks again.

“You look pretty”

I almost choked on my laughter. 

“And therefore I have value?” I said this harshly and Peters eyes bulged out of his head. 

“ I didn’t ... mean ... well no that’s not what I-“ he was scrambling to find his words 

“I’m joking with you” I say softly before sliding out of the seat and standing over him. 

“You look pretty too”


End file.
